Complete Savages
Complete Savages is the 13th Episodes of Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue, and it introduces the old enemy the Fearcats, and reintroduces Rose as the pink Operation Overdrive Ranger. Plot When an expedition camp in Brazil is attacked by new villains known as the Fearcats, the Rangers work with Rose Ortiz to stop them. Story In Brazil a group of Acrologist are attacked by two monsters that just complete destroy the place and then leaves as quick as they came, as the Rescue Rangers show up and they help the people out. Angel sees something in the woods and goes after it. "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE," She says as she activates her Morpher and runs through the shield as it goes around her and she becomes the Lightspeed Red Ranger and she sees two Cyborg cats walking away from her. "A power Ranger what are they doing here," Ming says as he points at Angel and looks at Benglo. "Huh she's weak," Benglo says and he fires his weapon sending Angel flying and hits the tree and De-morphs and him and Ming leave Brazil. "Angel you alright," Heather says as she helps her little sister up. She nods at her. "We maybe in for a rude awaking," Angel says as she looks at her team. Episode 13: Complete Savages At the High School Angel and the others are talking about what happened in Brazil. "I think I recognized those Monsters that Angel fought briefly their Ming and Benglo there called the Fearcats they fought the Overdrive Rangers and nearly defeated them if they didn't have their new Battleizer to fight them off," Heather says as she looks at the team showing them the information on the two monsters they encountered when Angel's Morpher goes off. "Go ahead dad what's up," Angel says as she talks into her Morpher. "Angel we got trouble the city is under attack by those two monsters you told us about," Adm. Mitchell says over her Morpher. Angel, Tony, Larry, Sasha, and Heather head out to the city. At the city the Fearcats are attacking sending people running for their lives when the Rangers show up Morphed and ready to fight. "Get out of here Fearcats and we mean now," Red Ranger (Angel) says as she gets off her Rescue bike. Ming laughed at what Red Rescue Ranger (Angel) said to him and his brother. "Don't make me laugh," Ming says as he turns his rifle into a saber and both him and Benglo run towards the Rescue Rangers as they got out their Rescue Blasters in Baton mode and head towards the Fearcats. The Rangers are getting tossed around like rag dolls as Ming and Benglo are getting the upper hand on them. "V-Lancer," Red Rescue Ranger (Angel) says as her weapon appears in her hands and she leaps into the air but is cut down by Benglo with his weapon in blade mode. And the others are getting cut down as well even both Tony's and Larry's Megabattle modes aren't doing well either against the Fearcats in their robotic forms. Just when its about to look bad for the Lightspeed Rangers a few water blasts hit the ground as the Fearcats stagger back and they see a familiar foe. "I thought we destroyed you two," Overdrive Pink Ranger (Rose) says as she holds up her Drive Geyser. Ming and Benglo aren't too happy about that and they depart, as the Rangers are shocked about what they saw. "Power down," says the Rangers as they de-morph. Angel walks over to the Pink Overdrive Ranger. "Thanks we don't even know who you are," Heather says as she looks at the Ranger. Angel looks at her sister. "We should know who it is guys," Angel says as she looks at her team. They're confused then the Ranger de-morph to show Rose their history teacher. "Whoa Ms. Ortiz you're a power ranger?" Tony says as he looks at Rose. She nods at him. "Yeah that's right Tony," Rose says as she looks at her students. The Rover heads to the Aqua base the Rover is taken into the new Aqua base as they're met by their parents. "Ms. Ortiz it's good to see you again," Carter says as he looks at Rose. She looks at him. "Don't worry Mr. Grayson it's alright I just wanna help with the defeat of the Fear cats again," Rose says as she looks at the parents of the Rangers. Carter looks at her confused as he follows the Rangers and Rose to the briefing Room. "These are the Fearcats they're the toughest opponents we ever faced it took Mack's battlizer to defeat those two once and for all," Rose says as she explains to the Rescue Rangers and their parents. "So how can Angel and the others defeat them?" Carter says as he looks at Rose. Rose thinks. Cast & Characters Lightspeed Rescue Rangers Allies *Rose Ortiz *Carter Grayson (Sean Cw Johnson) *Angela Rawlings *Admiral William Mitchell *Dana Mitchell Grayson (Alison MacInnis) Villains Monsters Trivia Category:Episode